9: Endure My World
by JuliaPhobia
Summary: In the beginning, the Scientist created prototypes prior to the others. Now that he has brought them into this world, the seven prototypes explore this world, not yet realizing what is to come soon. A story of survival, but also of love and family.DISCONT
1. Past and Present

**This story is rated T for language, violence (well, not really, seeing has they can't bleed), and sexual references. Also, look out for references to my many interests (i.e: Higurashi, Umineko), favorite movies (i.e: Napoleon Dynomite, Toy Story) and even to my friends (i.e:-insert's random friend's name-). **

My take on the movie's storyline,from past (post war, war's aftermath, 'years later') to present (9's awakening). Fancharacters involved.  
Yippie.  
Originally, each chapter would be named after a song, but...not working out so well. So it's just names now. Story's been edited a bit.

9 doesn't belong to me.

-0-0-0-

**Chapter One: Past and Present**

_This house is bare_, flickered the one numbered 3, as he gestured towards an almost exact replica of him.

_Indeed it is, I cannot find not one photograph…_, the twin with the digit 4 replied through her eyes.

_Not even a picture of him is here, shall we go back to the lab?_

They turn their heads to a door at the end of the hallway. It's closed; clearly, the tall one wants no one to bother him.

_To the living quarters then?_

_No, the first one is there. He's very cranky, remember?_

_Back to the bookshelf then, the second one might be there to read to us again…_

-0-0-0-

'It's terrifying to think that you really don't know what you had in this life until it's too late. I'm not quite sure what these creations will do in the future, but one thing is clear, we've made so many mistakes in the past.  
I want to make sure these foolish decisions are never repeated. To do that, the world collectively must learn, and remember. Not a faint emotional memory, but a clear record of time.'

He looked around-empty. Alone. He went back to his journal.

'Thus, 3 and 4.  
So much energy! So much unbridled childlike curiosity.

They carry the same inquisitive nature as 2, but with unparalleled passion. It's like history and knowledge provide sustenance to their speedy little bodies.'

Like children, he thought. He wiped clean his glasses. Lots of elders use glasses, mind you.

'And I mean SPEEDY. These guys are like little puppies, but instead of running around and chewing on furniture, 3 and 4 open books and tear through them with their eyes. Then they carefully return the book to it's place and move on to the next.  
I've given up trying to chase them around the room.  
Their joy boosts my spirits. Yet in the recesses of my mind, I cannot forget the death outside.'

He coughs, the clears his throat. Getting up, he felt as if he had left his body sitting in the chair. He felt weaker with each use of the contraption. I'd be lucky to awaken 6, he thought.

His legs wobble, until he forces his body to be still. Erecting his back properly, he turns his attention back to his desk. '5' was what a ragdoll, plopped down on a corner, had. That's all it had. It's not dead, but like a fetus developing within an expecting mother.

He picked up the ragdoll, and turned to a strange contraption sitting neatly on a desk. An apparatus is what he called it. Beside it, a talisman of sorts.

He exhaled as he began to strap '5' onto it. Then something in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

A box, on a shelf.

_"Daddy, it's really, really hot…can you make the fever go down?"_

He remembered her whining, pleading for the fever to go down. No, no! Not that again! He quickly turned his attention back to 5.

Forget it, just try to forget it! He thought.

He picked up the talisman, but he, by mistake, saw the box again. But this time, something else.

A little doll's hand.

He sighs, taking 5 off the machine.

He remembered what life was once like. First a time of joy and happiness, then, an assassination, only to be followed by the only way the World could respond.

War.

"Austria and Hungary declare war on Serbia" stated the newspaper.

"Germany invades Belgium" announced the morning radio news a month later.

"Read all about it, America affirms war on Germany!" shouted the paper boy on the street corner a year or two after.

"Didn't you hear? The Great War's ended! My son's coming home!" exclaimed a man to a dumbstruck bar patron.

But that wasn't the end.

As the Great War progressed, so did a cough, followed by sneezing and a stuffy nose. Then joint pains. Then a high fever.

"Hundreds are dying from not the War, but of a terrifying new illness." explained the radio man. He too, would fall victim.

1918 came, and passed, along with millions of people.

Including her.

After that, life went on.

For a while that is.

"Banks across the nation announce the same thing, no money!" confirmed the newspapers.

Everywhere, people began losing jobs, then homes, then, their own dignity. Around the world, people began to sleep on the street floors, asking passerby's for money, eating scraps the kind restaurant owners had.

One man conducted a plan. His name, unknown, but referred to as "The Chancellor".

"We will quite literally, build a better living." He told his council.

"But how?" questioned the dumbstruck council members.

The Chancellor smiled, and then lifted his fist up.

"Machines."

It was a few weeks later, that he got a letter in the mail.

"Dear Comrade,

Throughout the Great War, our glorious Nation has towered over the globe as the defining symbol of power and progress. Thanks to the focused and organized efforts of our military forces, the War ended; and the world sees itself in a state of rebirth.

Ten years after the war, we must employ new methods to cleanse our planet or its scars. And on this day, it is clear to me that the path to peace, prosperity, and a leisurely life for the citizens of our nation is through technology.

Technology that will build. Technology that will create. Technology that will learn, improve, and grow.

I am pleased to extend State funding to your Automation research, Scientist. Make us proud.

-Chancellor"

When he first received the letter, he was honored, ecstatic, to know that he, 'The Scientist', was invited to such a plan!

Looking back on the letter, The Scientist sees the letter as a command, not an invite.

Once creation began on such technology, he felt something was wrong. It lacked a soul. He wanted to complain, but his 'comrade', the Chancellor, simply would not hear it.

The minute it, B.R.A.I.N., awoke, everywhere, people saw a chance at peace and prosperity. The minute it awoke, The Scientist knew it had different intentions.

War.

The Chancellor was a liar. The path of peace was nowhere in sight, only a path of war and domination. He took the technology soon after and twisted it, into a War machine, made to create weapons, powerful machines, and enforce authority.

And yet, people around the world shrugged it off. After all, following the Great War, why would anyone what to go through that again?

"Dozens of rebels were gunned down by military and machine forces yesterday afternoon," The radio host said on the morning broadcast. ", also yesterday, a popular singer arrived in Italy for her World Tour."

Ignoring the obvious, thought The Scientist. War was upon the entire world, and yet, people were interested in many other things.

"Did you see the coast off California? It's simply beautiful!"

"Arnold won the chess match again, lucky bastard..."

"A new building is being built near Rome-our home town!"

No one seemed to notice the inevitable coming War. Not of 'Our Nation' against the world. But of Machine against the world. The B.R.A.I.N began to show signs of defiance towards its leaders. When that happened, it was followed by beating and yelling at the metal beast.

It grew a seething hatred towards humans.

The scientist rubbed his forehead-how can he deal with this coming destruction? Suicide? Bitterness? Alerting the unexpecting people? Ignore it?

He thought back to the B.R.A.I.N's creation. Lack of a human soul.

A human soul…

That's it!

"9." He whispered.

And so we have caught up to the present time. Looking at the box on the shelf, he couldn't help himself. He got up and gently picked up the box. He sighed, and brought the box to the desk.

He remembered a little girl's giggle.

The Scientist, inhaling then exhaling, opens the box.

To fully understand this chapter you need to revist World War I,The Spanish Flu, and The Great Depression.  
Oh, did I mention I very much enjoy reviews? 


	2. Mixed Feelings

**Chapter Two: Mixed Feelings**

-0-0-0-

_Prototypes_, The Scientist thought as he opened the box, _I shouldn't be handling these_. Inside the box were seven ragdolls, each had a number-10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 and 16.

Picking up 16, he saw an illusion-no-a memory of the past. Ah yes…his daughter. She was like any other little girl, with messy hair and the childish aspiration to become a beautiful princess one day. Ah yes, the kind of little girl who always wanted extra sprinkles on her dessert or a new toy every week. So full of life.

But all that vanished the year 1918.

The Scientist frowned, moving 16's little hand up and down. A true runt of the litter, but the little ragdoll is suppose be like that. He, when playing around with the construction of these little dolls was secretly hoping that maybe, just maybe, the smallest of the ragdolls could come out like his daughter…but of course, with time short, he never got around to awakening the seven ragdolls, in fact, he never intended to awaken them. So he placed them in box and tried to forget about them.

But alas…here he was, with the box in his lap and 16 in his hands. He blew some air out, cleaned the sweat off his forehead. The Scientist glanced over at the apparatus. Should he…?

No, no! Imagine the stress on an already fragile body. But still, to not awaken his creations would be like terminating a pregnancy. But the time…so little left! His mind was in war, should he or shouldn't he?

And from nowhere, he remembered a little girl's giggle again. He made a straight, frustrated face, and then made his final decision.

-0-0-0-

After putting 5 back next to an unfinished 6, The Scientist then proceeded to strap the ragdoll numbered '10', a light tanned, three buttoned one, in.

I can't believe I'm doing this, The Scientist mulled over in his mind.

He connected himself to the apparatus and in a flash of green-he was finished. Clearing his throat, he leaned over to see what 10 had become of.

-0-0-0-

'With thoughts of both regret and gladness, I awakened 10 today. She is like a young mother really, both maternal and stern. The minute she awoke, she gave me a smile and simply stood in my hand. I could sense a feeling of irritation in her when I failed to realize she wanted to come down.  
She reminds me of what I hated and also loved in my own mother-composed but so very firm. 10 is someone I myself would not like to mess with. She is the type that would throw harsh lectures than objects. But, I can see a soft side in her that I can't explain. Her assertive, practical demeanor will assist the others along the way.  
All this talk of mothers reminds me of the millions that will be lost in the coming days. I should stop writing, for now.'

The Scientist peeked out the door to see where all his awakened creations were. He spotted only 2, who was busying himself with what we call junk. He smiled, knowing at least one of his creations was becoming familiar to his home.

-0-0-0-

Silently closing the door, The Scientist checked the time, eight twenty-seven PM, still some time.

Going back to the box, he strapped in the doll numbered '11', a camel colored doll with a line of stitching down the front.

-0-0-0-

'Frightened but caring, 11 gave out this atmosphere when she awoke. She awoke with the notion that I intended to kill her, so she struggled to get free. In the process, she cut my finger. When she saw what she had done, she covered her mouth in horror, and then franticly tried to stem the little bleeding I had.  
This type of compassion is rare in my world today. She is like 10, only over-protective rather than stern. She kept a watchful eye on me, making sure I wouldn't be hurt again. When she was assured that I would be safe, she left, but I feel she's still watching me…somewhere. It is her caring nature that will provide the others with much needed protection.  
It's nearing ten o'clock, but I'm sure I can fill in one more of the prototypes.'

Stretching his arms out, he reached for a doll numbered '12', a copper shaded one with curved stichings on the shoulder and thigh. He placed the doll onto the apparatus, the last one for today.

-0-0-0-

'I'm exhausted, but I know I will forget to write this down in the morning. 12 awoke about ten minutes ago, and she doesn't seem to be adjusting to well. She is agile and swift-almost sneaky; only, she is bashful, and even a little obdurate to this new world. When she awoke, she merely looked up at me, then jumped and sped off to behind the desk.  
12 doesn't seem to want to associate with me at all, but she's not mean-just unadjusted. From the way she works a shard of glass, I believe she has a talent for combat, but her lack of poise could be a problem. She's off in a corner, I think, and she doesn't seem to want to associate with any of the others. Her headstrong nature and combat skills can maybe make up for her lack of confidence. But I know, as with the others, that she will contribute to their mission.  
That's enough for today. A man needs his sleep.'

And with that, he left for bed.


	3. New Birth

Chapter 3: Mixed Bag

-0-0-0-

The Scientist awoke to the sound of begging. He immediately shot up in bed, and looked out the window. What's going on? Who's hurt? But not a single soul was outside. In fact, it sounded like the begging was coming from inside his house. Putting on his coat, he followed the sound of the begging. He opened the door with lead to his 'lab', to find his radio still on.

"The machines led by the army have devastated North America in a surprise attack late last night! We are urging people to send support and prayers to America!" For a news broadcast, it sounded a lot like begging.

"Our nations have yet to declare war, but it is assumed war is indeed upon us."

The Scientist stood paralyzed…this was happening already! No not yet…it's the humans leading the machines…for now.

He stood, in shock, for a moment, and then quickly opened the box which still had four dolls left, just waiting to be awakened. He reached for an ivory colored doll numbered '13', with three rows of two buttons trailing down the body, and the number placement on the right arm.

-0-0-0-

'13 awoke today. Kind. Talkative. Cheerful. He is so many things all wrapped into one. He awoke, smiling and hyper, yearning for the outside world. He, however, has the mind of a child. 13 is unaware of any wrong doing in this world, which I hope will not pose any problems. He also, as strange as it might sound, has a sort of connection to nature, as well as a passion for it.  
There is one trait in 13 that gives me an assurance that he will benefit his kind. He has an intense passion for plants. For life. He comes in every so often to leave good soil in a cup. I believe he is trying to grow a plant, and it never ceases to put a smile on my face.13's love of mother earth will greatly assist in the search of life after all this is over. He leaves dirt everywhere though, which is a downside. However, I see a bright future with him, as with the others.'

The Scientist, for a moment, felt dizzy as he put his journal off to the side. Regaining his posture, he got out a peach colored ragdoll, with three buttons sewn onto the far left of the body-'14'.

-0-0-0-

'I am nearly complete with these prototypes after 14's awakening. She is…rather puzzling to me. She has no interest in me, or anyone else for that matter, whatsoever. When she awoke, she gave me a scowl and jumped from my hand and simply left. I've been spying on her to see what useful features she has. And while her trait is useful, it quite strange how she obtains it.  
Like 3 and 4, she has a passion for books, but, a different genre of literature. 14 reads the dictionary. It's strange, but she is expanding her vocabulary with each word, each definition. I'm surprised that someone finds reading dictionaries and encyclopedias enjoyable, but I'm very impressed. She has brainpower, which I know will be very handy in the future. Did I mention she has good hearing? I can't walk one step without her turning to scowl.'

Only two more left…only two more…thought the Scientist as he reached for the second to last, 15-a light grey ragdoll with a short line of stitches down the front and two fastener straps on the sides. He breathed in.

One more after this one, then finish the real creations…he thought.

-0-0-0-

'I'm nearing completion with the prototypes at last. 15, when he woke up, he simply looked up at me, with no emotion. Then, he saluted me before hopping out of my hand and to the edge of the desk. But he didn't move; only stood at the edge looking down. 15 is scared…by heights none the less! But I don't mind it at all-we all have fears. His sense of fear reassures me that my creations do indeed have emotions, that they have a soul.  
I had to put him down my self when he didn't move an inch. He patted my hand, then left. I perceive he has a fairly good eye, as he notices everything-from smallest image on wallpaper to the minute blue pebble in a rock pile. I've been watching him and I know by now that he is aware that I'm watching him. Hopefully, his friendly nature and good eye will be of use.'

The Scientist breathed in, and then breathed out. Just one last prototype…and then it's off to the real projects. So, after relaxing himself, he picked up the last of the prototypes, 16-a small, light brown doll with a white collar and three tiny buttons sealing the front. Sewn around the head was a bandana like garment.

-0-0-0-

'There would be so many days where I'd wish I could see my daughter again…see her smile, laugh, loving life like she used to. So I created 16-who would be a recollection of my daughter, in hopes of seeing her again. But…she didn't come out as my daughter. She came out as her own person.  
When 16 awoke, she gave me a blank stare. I hoped for her to laugh and smile, like my daughter, but the second I blinked, she jumped out of my hand and escaped. I couldn't find her anywhere after that…and I have seen 16 only twice today. Once near the stairs, where she chose to walk down, instead of run. And another in which she looked through a pile of newspaper. She is a mysterious little one, the smallest of all my creations, and I have no idea of what use she will bring. But I know she has use. We all do.'

The Scientist let out an enormous yawn as he kneaded his forehead.

'I will at last start with 5 and onwards tomorrow. But for now-sleep!'

Getting up he headed towards the door, only to see 16, who had just taken a step inside the 'lab'. He looked down at her, and then gave out a weak smile. She merely stared blankly at him-no emotion. Then, she turned and walked out.


	4. Loves Me Not

Oh dear-she's updated. Newsflash: I'm no longer naming chapters after songs. Yippee.

And I love reviews.

Also-look out for references to my many interests. They haven't been present yet, but they will!

I'm not very proud of this chapter. I had a better version on _my _computer, but unfortunately, it's in need of repairs.

-0-0-0-

**Chapter Four: Loves Me Not**

_Tap, clack, tap, clack..._

14 sighed, frustrated. _He's back..._she thought disdainfully.

13.

_Tap, clack, tap, clack…_

She sees him everywhere now-crouching by the window still, looking from the slim shadow of the chimney, hiding behind the book shelf and even in plain sight. Truthfully, it was cute at first. But now it was down right annoying.

_Tap, clank, tap, clank…_

His footsteps edged near behind her. Putting her arms behind her, she acted nonchalantly, as if she had no clue someone was following her.

Suddenly, she turned, her pointed finger outstretched to him. 13 backed up a bit with his hands behind his back. Clearly, he had something hiding behind his back.

14's finger pointed just above his head. 13 was a little shorter than she expected.

"You're just a kid!" 14 said, lowering her pointed finger down to his level.

"I am not…I…u-um," 13 began stuttering.

"You what? You have a 'thing' for me?" 14 joked, but she stared down a gaze that could make you cower in your boots.

He smiled. She sighed. She found the reason alright.

"Tell me 13," 14 said. "Do you know what stalking is?"

"Y-yes," he averted his optics away from her, still having his hands behind his back.

Noticing the placement of his hands, she asked him what he was hiding.

"Nothing," 13 began to back away, still facing her.

"No, no, no-show me what's behind your back."

Putting his head down and blushing fiercely, he held out his hands.

In his hands-a small white flower, the kind you would find flourishing with others of its kind in a bush.

14's face was flushed; visibly taken aback and blushing.

"Is this for me?" 14 touched the petals gently, not wanting to pick it off accidentally.

13 nodded, still blushing like crazy.

"It's from the bush near the back door," 13 stated, now becoming confident. "If you want, I can take you to it."

14 smiled, making 13's gears jump wildly out of control.

"I'm sorry. I can't," she stared at him very seriously. "You're cute, but I'm just not looking for anyone. You can understand that, I'm sure."

"Oh," 13 whispered his feelings now down.

She patted his head, making his gears jump slightly.

"You're a good kid. Glad to see you understand."

He chuckled, "I'm not a kid. I'm a little younger than you mentally I guess."

14 rolled her optics. "A cute adult then."

-0-0-0-

It was the very next day, walking in front of an old upholstery sofa, that 14 heard a familiar sound from the other side.

_Tap, clack, tap, clack…_

_Why am I not surprised? He must have seen me and followed me…again!_

Quickly, she sprinted to corner of the sofa, where 13 was getting ready to turn.

She crossed her arms and held a serious, irritated expression.

The moment he made eye contact with her, he jumped, and a flower he held in his hand blew out petals.

"What are you doing this time?" 14 questioned straight out.

He wasn't listening; he was paying more attention to the flower, whose petals had fallen off. Clearly, flowers meant something to him; he held it in a way as if it were a dying friend.

14 heaved a sigh. As she bent down to pick up the petals, she asked, "I'm assuming this was for me?"

13 nodded sadly. 14 offered his petals back.

"You keep it, it was for you anyways." 13 replied dejectedly, still holding the stripped flower in his hands.

Sighing in frustration, as well as pity, she made up her mind. Grabbing his burlap chest, 14 kissed him near his lips.

"Happy now?" 14 sounded as if she was ready to beat someone to death, but you couldn't tell behind her blushing cheeks.

13 stood blank for a second, trying to take in the kiss. 14 waved her hand in front of his eyes.

"I knew it…" he whispered.

"Knew what?" she asked, now regretting her actions.

"I knew it! You did kind of liked me!" 13 exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air.

"You're unbelievable! One minute you're depressed, the next you're jumping up and down!" 14 stated sharply, now regaining her businesslike composure.

"It's true! It's true!"

"It's is not. I only did that to get you happy."

He didn't seem to hear-still to overjoyed.

From afar, on the top of the stairs sat 15, who had watched that little show, finding it amusing. He chuckled.

He looked down, and jumped back, realizing the height.

_Idiot, you could have fallen! Careful, careful, careful!_ He thought as he caught his breath. _Get it together, get it together,_ he calmed himself down, _I really need to see someone about this height problem._

"Whoohoo!" 13's voice rang downstairs, for sure gathering attention.

"Stop that! You're being immature!" 14 reprimanded.

15 took a deep breath and slowly edged to the railing to see. He looked down, seeing 14 plod away, with 13 rubbing where 14 had kissed him. He chuckled, finding amusement. Looking further down, he noticed someone he had never seen before.

He could tell the someone was female, based on the body type, and her number stated '12'. 15 blinked, why hadn't he noticed her before? She was kind of pretty, and looked lonely.

Suddenly, as if she felt his presence, she looked up. For a brief moment, their eyes met. Quickly, he backed away.


	5. Befriending

_Author's Note: Please know that I am __not __a fan of slash/ yaoi/ whatever you call it. Please do not assume any male bonding or male interaction is romantic. Thank you._

_Also, hidden references to my many interests (i.e.-Higurashi, Coraline, Napoleon Dynamite, Umineko etc.) will begin in chapter six! Look out for them!_

_And remember, people aren't always what they appear…_

-0-0-0-

**Chapter Five: Befriending **

The wind blew mercilessly against the small house, creating an eerie howling. The clouds, grey, made it even more frightening in the low lit home.

A ragdoll, having only been awakened a day ago, walked nervously around the bedrooms. He was a light brown doll, with two buttons sealing his front. The number '5' was written on his back, giving his name. 5 cowered at every noise, every creak, and every howl of the wind.

He heard a creak behind him. 5 winced and quickly ducked behind the door of the master bedroom, which was nothing short of messy. He heard footsteps approaching…_towards him._

His gears began to thump in fear. 5 stuck himself between the narrow space of the door and the wall. The footsteps now grew louder, closer.

"Is someone there?" said an old, male voice.

5 blew some air out. _Why was I scared in the first place?_

Suddenly a hand appeared, slamming against the wooden jamb of the door, scaring 5 stiff.

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you there young man." said the voice, pulling his hand away from the door jamb as he revealed himself. He was an obvious elderly ragdoll, slouching slightly over and having aged details around his face.

He had shoe leather running down his front, resembled a necktie. Around the back of his head was a grey plate. He squinted, trying to get a better look at 5.

"What are you doing in there boy?"

"N-nothing, I think…" 5 responded sheepishly. Someone was talking to him of all people.

"You think? Shouldn't you know?"

5 shrugged; is this 'making friends'?

"Come out from there son, nobody wants to stay afraid forever."

Afraid? What does he mean by that?

Slowly, 5 walked towards the elder.

"That's it! Don't be shy, young one!"

Now an arm's length from the elderly ragdoll, 5 twiddled his thumbs nervously-now what?

The elder smiled and put his arm out.

"2's the name, pleased to make your acquaintance."

-0-0-0-

15 walked slowly, cautiously towards the first step of the staircase, only to jump back in fear.

He placed a hand to his forehead in frustration. Why is he so afraid of heights anyways? Was it because he felt intimidated by the insignificant sensation of feeling small compared to a certain height? Was it the fear of falling off? Was it the impossible fear of falling for eternity?

Perhaps all three.

He sat on the ground, a good distance from the first step, simply waiting. For what? A sudden rush of confidence that could make his run down the steps with ease?

Probably.

15 breathed in, trying to relax himself. _There's nothing to fear, there's nothing to fear, there's nothing to fear; you can do this…_

With that thought, he rose up, took in some air, closed his eyes and walked bravely towards the first step.

_You idiot, you can't walk blind open your eyes!_ He suddenly yelled inside his head.

Almost immediately, he opened his eyes. He was right on the first step, a good inch away from the edge. He began to shake; the vision of the height down below him began to sway, he was frozen in fear, locked in a seemingly eternity of terror.

-0-0-0-

"And so ends my first meeting with him." 2 said, having finished a story.

"That 1, he sounds pretty cranky," 5 said, looking around, hoping 1 wasn't around to hear him.

"I wouldn't say cranky, but…perhaps nervous." 2 replied, pausing a bit, looking for the correct word.

"Well, from what you said he sounds pretty mean."

"Well, people act differently when you first meet them, but once you get to know them, they act like their true selves." 2 walked ahead, 5 paused, trying to process 2's insight.

When 2 rounded the corner, he was right in front of the stairs. He looked up, seeing an apprehensive male ragdoll at the top of the stairs. When 5 caught up, he too saw the visibly scared ragdoll.

"What's wrong with him?" 5 asked.

"Scared stiff I believe." 2 answered.

-0-0-0-

15 was beginning to unfreeze from the fear and back up when he heard a voice from below.

"Hello friend, won't you come down and join us?"

_Oh great, _15 thought, looking down to a ragdoll probably a little younger than himself and an elderly ragdoll.

_Well, now you have to do it, people are watching._

15 sat down, and dragged himself to the edge of the first step to the second. From the second step, to the third step, from the third step to the fourth step-all the while sitting.

Finally, he had reached the final step, feeling confidence and embarrassment.

The elder ragdoll suddenly declared, "Congratulations!"

The elder began to shake 15 hand, and the younger ragdoll put a thumbs up with a nervous face.

_They seem nice._

Now suddenly forgetting his fear, he jumped to his feet and said "15, nice to meet you."

"2, likewise." The elder said.

The younger one tried to think of something to say; he couldn't say 'nice to meet you' or 'likewise', as it had already been used.

Finally the younger one said, "5, how's it going?"

-0-0-0-

12 moved a thin metal pipe, one that anyone of her kind could carry with ease, in a slow motion, as if she were testing the air with the pipe. Then, she quickly, brought it back and jabbed a defenseless shoe. She slowly brought it back again, and began to shift it around as if she were sword fighting someone. Then, 12 put the metal pipe in front of her, and swung it back.

Behind her, she heard an "ow", as well as the feeling that the pipe hit something.

12 turned, seeing the back of a female ragdoll numbered '10', her hand rubbing the stop where it was hit.

12 began to back away as 10 turned with a scowl, clearly not happy with being hit.

"What is wrong with you?"


	6. This chapter is under construction

**Hello everyone, I've replaced Chapter Six with this intervention. Why? Because…I personally hated chapter 6. I rushed it, and I'm reverting 12's personality to an original form. Sorry for the incontinence. As if anyone cares~**

**Don't worry—chapters 6 and 7 are being worked on. Highschool is the devil, mind you. **


End file.
